The New Adventure On Berk
by Reptilelover100
Summary: Hiccup has been having these strange dreams about...a girl. When Hiccup and the gang go flying they meet three girls. Adventure will then rise. How are these three awesome girls important to Hiccup, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut? Will one dragon meet a friend? Find out in The New Adventure On Berk!
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure On Berk Chapter 1 Upstairs

ReptileLover100: No I will NOT say it!

Dean and Chris: SAY IT!

ReptileLover100: No! And you can't make me!

Dean: Do it or else...

ReptleLover100: ( smirks ) Or else what?

Chirs: We WILL cancel HTTYD 2!

ReptileLover100: ( gasps ) ' !

Dean: Watch me. ( gets out his phone and calls Jay ) Hey Jay what's up?...Oh , nothing! But , Chris and I are gonna to cancel...

ReptileLover100: NO! ( gets his phone , crumbles it in her mouth , and then spits it back up ) Bad idea.

Dean: My phone!

Chris: Ew! Now...say it!

Dean and Chris: Say it! Say it! Say it! Say i-

ReptileLover100: FINE! I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! HAPPY NOW?!

Dean and Chris: ( nod )

ReptileLover100: Good. ( smirks evilly ) Run.

Dean and Chirs: What...why...oh...AHHHH! ( runs fo their lives )

ReptileLover100: HA! This is my first fanfic. If you don't like it it's okay. Just PLEASE don't be too harsh! Enjoy! ( runs after them )

Here on Berk we made peace with the dragons. Everthing is great no more fighting or secrets. But sometimes people still think it is good to keep those secrets.

Pink, Purple, and Orange painted the sky. I looked down and saw red and orange fish racing in the water looking like small explosions. I could feel the breeze splashing on my face. The flowers and grass sawying and dancing because of the wind, I turned my head to the left and say the mysterious girl. " Hey Hiccup." She smiled "Hey." I said back. " Hiccup?" " Yeah?" " Can you find me?" She asked " What?!" I panicked. " Please. Come and find me, please." She faded. " What? No!" I shot up. It was just a dream. " Not again." I mumbled while falling back on my bed looking at my wooden ceiling along with Toothless staring at me with the, ' You had the dream again?' face. I nodded slowly. After the gang and I were done with the Book of Dragons ( You know The HTTYD short ) I've been having these weird dreams about a girl.  
I was still looking at my ceiling and I turned my head making my sweat from my head fall down and slide down to my cheeks. He was still giving me the worried look. I shot him a small smile and then my world came into darkness.

I woke up in the morning with the sun shining on my face. I woke up and said to Toothless , " Come on, bud. It's breakfast. " He shot up and sprung to down the stairs.  
I smiled at my crazy dragon. Walking down stairs , I heard and saw Toothless gobbling up the slimy, dead fish in his mouth. I saw something in the corner of my eye. A note. I read it in the Viking huge Viking letters,

' HEY HICCUP I'M GOING ON A TRIP FOR ABOUT A WEEK. SORRY. ALSO CAN YOU PUT MY BREAKFAST IN MY ROOM? I DON'T CARE IF MY FOOD GETS COLD, TOOTHLESS CAN HEAT IT UP! BYE!  
LOVE,  
DAD

" Well that really was a quick letter." I said while rolling my eyes. I grabbed my dad's food and told Toothless to come. I looked at the stair case I walked up to it.  
" There is my door, ah here!" There was a door across from mine. I never really seen my father's room. I opened the door and saw the wooden walls with dragon pictures Also a dark blue fluffy bed with fluffy bed with small toys. What is going on? I looked at Toothless and he had the same face as I did. I saw a small light blue notebook on the bed. I picked it up. " Well this isn't mine. Mine is brown and I don't have charms on mine . And I know this isn't my dad's or this isn't his room." I looked at the name carefully. My eyes widen, my mouth dropped, and my world was still this notebook was...

MWHHAHHHHA! CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHH! I hate cliffhangers. Plus, have you guys or girls seen the tralier for HTTYD and Defenders of Berk! AWESOME! Also sorry if this is to short I will try to make the next one longer! Don't be too harsh like I said before! I relly hope you guys and gals liked this! I will up load soon!

P.S. If you play the School of Dragons my name is AshHaddock I have a black and red awesome Thunderdrum! Friend me! Byez! Also have you people seen Kickin' It The New Girl! I can't believe it! Also have you seen Defender of Berk and the trailer for HTTYD 2! Awesome! I'm sorry for up loading this a third time but I want it to be good.  
Since I posted my sorry letter you guys can tell me if you want me to write ( you know after I'm done with my HTTYD stories ) any new Kickin It' stories! But I will not do Jack/OC Jack/Milton unless it is their friendship, Jack/Jerry unless it is their friendship as well, Kim/Milton Kim/Jerry unless it is their friendship. Basically I will only do friendship or Jack/Kim! Like I said I'm really sorry!


	2. The Woods

ReptileLover100: I don't want to have another fight so, I don't HTTYD, sadly.

Previously On: The New Adventure On Berk,

I looked at the name carefully. My eyes widen, my mouth dropped, and my world was still. The notebook was...

My mom's. I can't believe it! " What is this doing here!?" I asked with a shakey breath trying not to let my tears come out of my eyes. " A-And what is this room?!" I saw Toothless flinch. Then my eyes soften. " I-I'm sorry, bud." He nodded and hopped on the bed digging his jet black talons in the fluffy bed. I sat on the bed and opened the book slowly. The first page had writing on it,

" Here I am in Ash's new room! She is in my lap right now, but I don't know why she can't hear my husband's snoring from down stairs! Her older brother, age 4, hanged out with his 3 year old sister! It was so cute! I just know Hiccup and Ash will be best friends! They were playing all day today! It was adorable! They will be great Vikings like their father and I. Hiccup is the oldest so he needs to keep his little eye on her!"

" Toothless! I have a sister. I have a sister! We need to read more!" He nodded happy for me. I read more pages and saw amazing paintings. I stopped at a painting o my family. My mom and dad were in the back, I was in my mom's arms and my sister Ash was on my dad's shoulders. I studied her. She had chocolate brown hair like mine, kind yet fierce eyes like my father's , and a smile that could brighten up any ones' day like my mother's. This was the time water fell from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks, landing in my mouth tasting like salt water. Toothless roared softly and licked my tears away. He made me chuckle. There was one last page,

" Oh, no I hate to do this! Dragons are attacking! Hiccup is no where to be found! Stoick is looking for him, and I have to get Ash out of here! Fire! Oh poor Ash and Hiccup!  
I told Ash that her father left her and me. I have to go! Wish us luck, Thor!"

I slamed the book shut. The tears madly went out of my eyes. I couldn't believe it! " I HAD A SISTER AND SHE IS PROBABLY DEAD, BECAUSE SHE LEFT WITH MY MOM! AND MY MOM DIED OF A DRAGON ATTACK SO ASH MUST OF DIED AS WELL! PLUS, WHY DIDN'T MY FATHER TELL ME!" I sank to my knees sobbing. I looked up at Tothless and he had water escaping his eyes as well. " Oh, Toothless." I softly said. He looked at me. I was in awe, you know the sad kind. He was in a small ball, water falling from his eyes, and was taking some deep breaths. I ran over to him and hugged him.

Hours, I was just lay in my bed trying to think of all the times I had with my sister. Then I shot up. " TOOTHLESS!" I shouted happily. He forced me a smile. " I think Ash is still alive! Because in my dream she said come and find me! Yes! We should go for a flight to check out if she is still there but we need the journal! Let's go get the gang, bud." He roared and jumped like crazy. " I guess you want to meet her too." He nodded repeadly. I laughed. " Come one." We headed off to Astrid's house.

( Astrid's P.O.V.)

I was in outside my house where Stormfly sleeps. There was a dummy I kept on hitting with my axe. All I ould think about was Hiccup...I-I mean Hiccup's dreams. I walked over to the dummy. " The girl in my dreams is BEAUTIFUL!" I repeated what Hiccup said the first time he told the gang of his dreams. " Ugh!" I said while getting my axe out of the dummy. I clinched my fist making them turn as white as th snow on Snoggletog. Stormfly saw it too. She looked at me confused. " Oops. Um nothing Stormfly." I saw Hiccup run over to me with a journal in his hands. " Astrid, how about the gang and us go for a flight?!" He asked very quickly. " Okay? Come on Stormfly!" She shot up. We bagn walking in silence. " So um...how...are the dreams? " I asked. " Well turns out...the girl in my dreams is real." My blood boiled.  
" Her name is Ash and she is my- he didn't finish because the guys ran to us. " Alright let's go flying." Tuffnut and Ruffnut said at the same time. " JINX!" They yelld I just rolled my eyes. " Hey don't say what I say! " " HEY! I just said don't say what I say!" " Guys! Shut up!" They shut up. We headed off flying in the air.

( No one's P.O.V.)  
Hiccup wasn't gonna tell anyone about his sister until he finds her. He was relaxed, altleast on the outside, inside he was jumping for joy. The wind was blowing in his face perfectly. He then heard a noise Astrid's voice. " What?" " Hold on. Fishlegs stop talking!" She rolled her sky blue eyes. " Stormfly, tail whip!" The Deadly Nadder's blue and yellow spins flew off her tail almost hitting Meatlug and her annoying rider Fishlegs. " Hey Astrid! " Whatever! " " Sooo...are you going tell me or...?" " Right! You were saying Ash. Are you sure you are okay?" She said softly aslo with grinted teeth. " Oh yeah. Fine I just...really want to find her." He said sadly staring at the blue sky. " Oh." Then heard a noise. Fishlegs , Meatlug , Snoutlout , and were already flying over to the mysterious forset where Tuffnut and Ruffnut crashed their dragon into one of the big trees. Astrid again, rolled her eyes. " Let's go get them." Hiccup said. " Duh."

They were still getting Barf and Belch out of the trees. Astrid was talking to the twins and they couldn't be more confused. Hiccup was playing with the dirt. He looked up and gazed at the trees. It had long trees with long swisting leaves going zig-zag, the dirt was hard, and the wind was blowing a fast. " Hey guys we've never been here before." " Let's go! " Snoutlout yelled so loud probaby making the dragons on Berk hear it. " Don't need to be so loud! You almost my blew up thinky thing! " Tuffnut stated. " You mean a brain? " Astrid asked while crossing her arms. " No! It's a...a...a brain! " " Oh for the love of Thor." Fishlegs whispered. As they walking the heard a noise they all stopped in their tracks. Meatlug was already gobbling up rocks , you could even hear the crunching and see small rocks falling from her mouth as she chewed. Hookfang was lighting himself with the fire , Barf and Belch were ready to spark a explosion, Stormfly's eyes were already bird like and she was ready to shoot her poisonous spins, and Toothless's eyes were wolf or cat-like, he was ready to shoot the plasma blast, and his dark talons were digging in the dirt making small bugs scram away. They heard the noise their heads shot over to a wave of trees. There it was again! Suddenly a shadow came, a huge shadow. Their eyes widen right infront of them was a huge Typhoomerang! It had a sliver head and silver talons, large ocean blue wings, sparkling dark green eyes, and a light blue under belly. " Wow. It's a Typhoomerang, the Typhoomerng's is a very powerul dragon it has- the typhoomerang just roared in his face. " Run!" He screamed " Stop it!" They heard someone yell. Then a arrow came out o the trees almost hitting the Typhoomerang's face. It turned around and growled. Then, a girl came running out of the trees. Everyone stared at her she had light green eyes and dirty straight blond hair in a high pony tail ( This is one of my best friends! And this is her favorite dragon! ) " Shoo! Get out or else I'll fire!" He rolled his green eyes. He blew fire at her she ducked. " You asked for it. " She hopped on his head and snappd it closed, she wrapped her leg around it's neck, and squeezed it. It whined then flipped her over then ran flew off. She smiled at the gang. " That was awesome!" Tuffnut yelled. " You beat it was! " She yelled back. " You're hot! " Snoutlout shouted. She pushed him. She began laughing then she saw Barf and Belch smile at her. " Dragons! " She began running. " Hey!" Astrid yelled and tackled the girl. " Let me go! " She spit in Astrid's face Astrid picked her up and rubbd the spit off her face. " This is Barf and Belch." " What? Wait you guys are those dragon trainers! Oh or the love of Thor it is so cool to see you! " " Wait you have heard about us? " Fishlegs asked. " Hasn't everyone? " She asked taking a drink of her water bottle. " Before we talk we should get inside my fort. " " YOU. HAVE. A. FORT?!" Tuffnut asked. " Yeah? " " Let's go! " The twins began running over to the fort. " Sorry about...them. " Hiccup said embrassed. " It's okay. They are awesome! Come on let's go. " When the walked in the fort was awesome. There was arrows on the ground, Typhoomerang drawings, a cozy green bed, a fire place, and a painting of her and three other 15 year old years smiling. " So we never got your name. " Snoutlout said trying to act cool. " I'm Mraia. " ( Not her real name just a Viking name! ) " Mraia, Thorston. " Their eyes widen. " No way." They all said. The dragons even had their mouths dropping to the ground. " What? "

So what do you guys or gals think? Bad, good? Which one? I hope you enjoyed this and made an acount on the School of Dragons! Don't forget to Review! I worked really hard on this! Byez. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh, if you people read the bottom of the first chapter I will write a Kickin It' story for you! You can give me ideas if you want, but I got an idea myself the Kickin It' story will be called A Blast From The Past I know it's a weird title but the summary is awesome! I will write it when I'm done with this! Remember to review!


	3. Interesting

I sadly don't own anything. Mraia's name was supposed to be spelled Maria sorry

"So we never got your name." Snoutlout said trying to act cool. " Mraia." ( Not her real name just Viking name! ) " Mraia, Thorston. Their eyes widen. " No way. " They all said. The dragons even had their mouths dropping to the ground. " What? "

" Are you gonna answer or...? " They were frozen for about 15 min. " Wait, that is my last name! Is it? Tuffnut Thorst- Yeah that's my last name along with Ruffnut!"  
" So wait, I have two sisters and a brother!" " What do you mean? 'Two sisters?'" Fishlegs asked. " You see that painting?" She pointed to the painting of her and the two girls. Tuffnut went to grab it, but Maria hit him hard in the arm. " I like her." Astrid said with a smile. Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes. " Do not. I repeat do not touch my paintings or drawings." She said calmly, but deadly. The all gathered around. Maria was on the right side she had her arm around a girl and her other arm on her hip. Her hair was still in it long pony tail, on the left side their was a girl with short blond hair ( the same color as Ruffnut and Tuffnut's ) and sky blue eyes. ( that is my other best friend! Also isn't it cool that they both have blond hair and Tufnut and Rufnut have light green/blue eyes and Mraia has green eyes?!)  
( Mraia's sister is Kiara, not my other best friend's name and Kiara has light blue eyes!) " Is that your sister? " Astrid asked. " Yep her name is Kiara." " Who's this?"  
Hiccup asked. " Oh, that is my best friend- She never finished because Snoutlout started playing with her arrow. "AH! Leave my arrows!" Maria smacked him in the head.  
" OW! " He whined rubbing his poor head. " Oh! Boy up!" " And I never got your names and your dragon's names." She said with a laugh. " Well, I'm Snoutlout! This is my pig headed dragon, Hookfang." Hookfang blew fire at his butt. Maria saw smoke. " Huh! Sonoutlout? Your...uh " " Will you stay her for ust one...AHHAHAHAAHAHAHH!"  
" All right, I'm Ruffnut." " I'm Tuffnut." " And this is Barf and Belch. " " Oh, so you guys like working together? " The fort fell in silence even Snoutlout's girly screaming stopped. Then everyone brust out laughing. " What's so funny? " Maria asked confused. " Ruff...Tuff...working...togther?! HAHAHH! " Astrid exclaimed in between laughs. " They only work together when they have to! " Fishlegs added. " What do thay do then? " She asked. " That." Hiccup pointed to Ruffnut and Tuffnut fighting eachother. " Do you always have to fight?" Hiccup asked. " No, it's just fun to beat Ruffnut up. " Tuffnut snickered then got tackled by Ruffnut. " Well, I'm about to go meet Kiara. You guys want to meet her? She lives in the huge cave in that stupid dragons are always flying over it and it takes forever to hike up there, but since you gys are here can I ride on your dragons?" " Sure to both questions." " YES! I want to ride Barf and Belch! " " Awesome! Come on Maria!" Tuff said as Maria hopped on the dragon. " Alright, get ready." Ruff said. Maria put her arms on Tuffnut's shoulders. " Um Maria, " Fishlegs said. " I don't think you you should ride on Barf and B...The Zippleback was already zig zagging in the sky bumping into stuff.

" HELP! " They heard Maria shouted. " Why are they so stupid?" Snoutlout asked. Everyone was gonna say something until he said, " Don't answer that." The gang took off ready to met Kiara by the mountain. As they flew up, the blue sky transformed into darkness, the wind roared louder each time the flew up, and a few times there would be a dash of lightning in the sky. " Guys, we have to get Kiara out of there!" Hiccup shouted as he felt a drop of rain fall from his face. " I can't really see anything!" Astrid said searching around. " Wow!" They heard Tuffnut and Ruffnut scream. Their heads spun around Maria was falling off Barf and Belch screaming her head off, but not the kind of girly girl scream a normal scream ( yeah that's what happens. My best friends and I can't scream high pitched we never could it's strange ) " Tuff, Ruff, grab your sister!" Astrid yelled at the twins. They looked at her and sat. Astrid rolled her eyes. " NOW!" She screamed at them. They nodded quickly and dove to get their sisters as more thunder, rain, and lightning fell. " There she is! " Snoutlout said. They spun their heads at a fifteen year old girl in a small cave looking at the sky in amazment. " Hop on Hookfang!" Snoutlout shouted at her. " I can't! 1.) I don't know who you are and 2.) Those." She pointed to the sky as dark purple dragons diving at them. " Fishlegs? What are those? " Astrid asked getting Stormfly ready to battle. Fishlegs was frozen. " Fishlegs!" Maria shouted at the boy. Three of the dragons dived down and blew some kind of lightning. " AHAHHHAA!" They shouted and flew, but the dragons were still there.

" Oh great." Hiccup said and spun around and told Toothless to Plasma Blast. The creature backed away and roared into the sky heading back to the mountain. " Those stupid things!" Maria said jumping off Barf and Belch a little dizzy. " What in the name of Thor were those things?!" Maria questioned. " Wait, you don't know what they are?" Fishlegs asked. " Nope Kiara comes here, I don't really don't meet her." Maria answered. " Well, if I'm correct I would say...huh! I can't believe I saw one with my own eyes!" He said excited. " What is it Fishlegs? " Hiccup asked. " Oh! Those dragons are the one and only Skrill."

SO!? What did you think? Sorry if I haven't uploaded in a while. :( Any who, the Skrill is my other best friends favorite dragon! If this is to short sorry about that too. Have you seen the Defenders of Berk episodes?! Tell me what you think of, Tunnel Vision, Race To Fireworm Island, and...hold on Fright Of Passege!

Also I want to say, IF YOU ARE A TOM BOY LIKE ME DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT READ THIS! IF YOU ARE A LITTLE GIRLY THEN YOU CAN READ THIS!

My cousin has an account on and I'm not really asking for anything sweet, but can you read her stories she has Kickin It' and her favorite The Swan Princess, yeah ( sarcasum ) But really could you try? I'll give you a shout out and thank you! I also wanted to say I got a new profile pick! I found this on google and I wanted to draw it so bad, and I did! Turns out I found a peace of paper in my draw and drew it, but I don't own it the person who drew it does I just drew it and added it to my profile pic! Hope you like it! 


End file.
